Eu Vou Lembrar de Você Parte 2
by Rosana
Summary: Segunda parte de Eu Vou Lembrar de Você. Será que Sakura e Shaoran conseguirão desfazer o feitiço que os impede de ficarem juntos? Leiam. COMPLETA
1. Capítulo 1

Essa é a Segunda parte da Fic Eu vou lembrar de você.

Não era minha idéia fazê-la, mas quem resiste deixar Sakura e Shaoran separados? Não eu, é claro. 

Esta fic é em memória a uma grande amiga. Pritty, espero que esteja onde estiver você tenha gostado da continuação, pois você foi a primeira pessoa a dizer que **Eu Vou lembrar de Você** merecia uma sequência.

Obrigada a todos que elogiaram a primeira parte, essa é para vocês.

Relembrando:

Na primeira parte Sakura e Shaoran estão separados por um feitiço, ele é desfeito e os dois ficam juntos, mas com Shaoran sem poderes. Como ele quer proteger Sakura ele pede aos anciãos que voltem o tempo. Sakura não se lembra do que ela viveu com Shaoran na China, e parte deixando-o apenas com lembranças.

A seqüência começa como a primeira parte, os dois ainda separados, mas no decorrer da história muitas coisas poderão acontecer.

Espero que vocês curtam, e aconselho a quem for ler, que dê uma olhada na primeira parte, há muitos flashbacks, e podem se perder.

Sakura Card Captor pertence ao Grupo Clamp, estou apenas me divertindo criando uma nova história sobre esse anime mágico.

Boa leitura.

****

Eu vou lembrar de você

Parte Dois

Autora: Rosana (Rô)

Capítulo 1

__

...antes que desse um passo um indivíduo envolto em uma longa capa preta, entra por uma das janelas, que ainda estava inteira. 

"Cuidado Shaoran!" – grita Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que rapidamente invoca Escudo para protegê-lo.

O atacante ergue um pequeno machado e ao atingir Escudo, com a força do golpe a arma voa longe, então ele se vira para Sakura, juntando suas mãos, diz algumas palavras e, uma força invisível joga-a de encontro à parede, Shaoran vendo-a em perigo sai da proteção do escudo para ajudá-la, o atacante move-se rapidamente, com um golpe que Shaoran nem pressentiu joga-o em cima de Sakura, e foge por uma das janelas destruída, os dois, em contato um com o outro, produzem mais alguns estragos na sala já quase totalmente destruída, mais do que depressa, eles se afastam.....

Sakura acorda assustada com o sonho que teve, olha ao lado para ver se Kero acordara, mas estava tudo calmo.

Ela se deita na cama ainda com os pensamentos nublados. Os acontecimentos do sonho tinham sido como acontecera na China, mas Shaoran matara o sacerdote antes dele fugir e no sonho ele escapara. Estranho. Vai ver seu subconsciente estava lhe pregando uma peça. Ela já tinha voltado da China fazia alguns meses, não entendia porque esse sonho viera lhe assombrar agora. Não iria mais pensar nisso, tinha que se levantar para ir a faculdade, mas tinha algum tempo, o sonho a acordara muito antes da hora. 

Sakura estava na sala de aula, mas seus pensamentos estavam viajando por outro lugar, mais precisamente China. Ela tentava, mas Shaoran não lhe saía da cabeça. Só de pensar que eles estavam ainda separados, por aquele feitiço, e que não tinham a menor idéia de como desfazê-lo, seu coração se apertava e dava uma vontade louca de sair gritando de raiva. Soltou um longo suspiro. Tomoyo que estava sentada ao seu lado, lhe lançou um olhar de compaixão. Sabia muito bem por onde andava os pensamentos de Sakura. Mas não tinha como ajudar a amiga. Bem que tentara. Ela e Eriol reviraram todos os livros de magia que encontraram, mas seus esforços foram nulos. Eriol estava nesse momento na Inglaterra fazendo umas buscas, que até o presente momento, não surtiram efeitos.

A aula terminara e as duas amigas seguiram caminhando pelo corredor em silêncio, Tomoyo respeitando a amiga que caminhava cabisbaixa.

"Sakura! Se anime. Tudo vai dar certo. Não é o que você sempre diz?" – Tomoyo tentava levantar a moral da amiga.

"Ah Tomoyo não vejo como tudo dará certo sem ter Shaoran ao meu lado." – diz uma triste Sakura.

"Olha, por que não vamos até minha casa para você dar uma olhada nos desenhos que fiz? Quem sabe você não melhora de humor, e dá umas idéias para nossas roupas para o baile da primavera."

"Não sei Tomoyo. Acho que não estou no clima."

"Ah não Sakura. Vamos sim, eu faço questão, afinal vou fazer sua roupa e preciso que você me diga do que gosta." – Tomoyo não aceitou uma recusa, e Sakura foi com a amiga.

As duas ficaram a tarde toda trocando idéias sobre as roupas para o tal baile, mais Tomoyo falava do que Sakura, ela bem que tentara se animar, mas se sentia estranha, como se algo estivesse em sua mente, pronto para aflorar, mas não sabia o que. 

De repente ela vê a sua frente Shaoran, puxando-a para seus braços.

"Sakura? Sakura, você está bem?" – pergunta uma preocupada Tomoyo. – "Você ficou parada com uma olhar estranho. O que houve?"

"Nada Tomoyo, acho que estou cansada." – Sakura disfarça.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Agora deu para sonhar com Shaoran acordada? Céus, que falta ele fazia na sua vida.

Tomoyo ficou da porta acenando para Sakura, e pensando que fizera o possível para distraí-la, mas não fora o suficiente. Sakura tentara disfarçar, mas ela conhecia muito bem a amiga, alguma coisa a estava atormentando. 

__

...Sakura está em um corredor longo e escuro, quando ouve sons de luta, sai correndo em direção ao barulho, e encontra Shaoran caído.

"Shaoran, você está bem?" – ela pergunta preocupada.

Ele a olha, apaixonadamente abraça-a e a beija... 

De novo sonhos estranhos perturbam o sono de Sakura, que desperta confusa. O que estava acontecendo? Por que isso agora? Somente para trazer mais frustrações a sua vida? O que eram esses sonhos? Previsões de um futuro? Ela não queria se animar, afinal ninguém conseguira encontrar nada, e ela tinha uma sensação estranha de que esses sonhos já tinham acontecido, mas isso era impossível. Ou não? Ela tirou o sonho da cabeça e se virou para o outro lado tentando dormir de novo, tarefa um pouco impossível, visto que seu sonho era seu desejo mais profundo. 

Tomoyo ficou preocupada com a apatia da amiga na manhã seguinte.

"O que houve Sakura? Você parece pior que ontem." – pergunta a amiga.

"Nada Tomoyo." – diz Sakura desanimadamente. – "Só não tenho ânimo para nada."

Tomoyo não sabia o que dizer para ajudar Sakura. 

Na saída da faculdade, Tomoyo um pouco atrás de Sakura segue em silêncio respeitando o mutismo da amiga. 

Kaimy, um amigo da faculdade a chama, mas ela não dá atenção, e segue em frente. Ele a segue com um olhar de mágoa.

Sakura, de repente, para e fica observando um casal abraçado se recordando dela e Shaoran abraçados em uma noite estrelada, ela dizendo a ele o quanto era bom estar em seus braços, um meigo sorriso a aflorar em seus lábios. Sons do mundo real acordam-na de súbito, ela olha para os lados assustada vendo que de novo estava sonhando acordada. De repente, sai correndo largando seus livros, com soluços abafados, Tomoyo grita seu nome, mas ela não ouve, em seu desespero atravessa a rua sem ao menos olhar para os lados, e não vê um carro que vem em alta velocidade em sua direção. Tomoyo grita na calçada e Sakura se vê empurrada para longe das rodas mortais, caindo próxima ao meio fio, machucando mãos e joelhos, ao mesmo tempo o carro bate em um poste e janelas começam a estourar, o sinaleiro fica completamente maluco causando uma grande confusão no tráfego. Sakura nem precisa erguer a cabeça para saber quem era a causa de tudo isso, seu salvador era nada menos do que a pessoa que não lhe saía do pensamento. Shaoran. Ela olhou para o lado onde ele estava se levantando e afastando-se, ao mesmo tempo em que ela também se afastava para tudo voltar ao normal. Tomoyo correu para ajudá-la e Sakura tranquilizou a amiga mas sem tirar os olhos de Shaoran. Ele a encarava, a preocupação em seus olhos. Ela fez um aceno com a cabeça, indicando-lhe que estava bem. Ele lhe deu um meio sorriso, afastando-se do tumulto que eles mesmos criaram. 

Shaoran tinha vindo por causa de um chamado de Eriol, este ligara da Inglaterra lhe pedindo para encontrá-lo no Japão, tinha coisas importantes a dizer, a ele e à Sakura. Shaoran pedira detalhes, mas Eriol não abrira o jogo. E ele chegara na hora mais apropriada, sua flor-de-cerejeira precisara de sua ajuda, ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido, fora a faculdade por que não resistira à vontade de vê-la nem que fosse de longe , vira-a sair cabisbaixa e triste, vira quando um rapaz a chamara, e ficara aliviado quando ela não lhe dera atenção, percebeu-a observar um casal de namorados, vira seus olhos se nublarem com alguma lembrança e vira ela acordar para a realidade, e nesse momento sair correndo em direção a rua, ele não pensara duas vezes em interceptar sua fuga, e quando percebera que ela corria perigo, não pensara antes de agir, jogara-se, empurrando-a para longe do que poderia ter sido uma tragédia, ele nem pensara que esse rápido contato poderia colocar outras pessoas em perigo, só pensara em salvar sua amada. Graças a Deus ela estava bem e mais ninguém se ferira.

  
**_Onde quer que você fosse  
The Calling  
_**Então ultimamente, tenho desejado saber  
Quem estará lá para ocupar meu lugar  
Quando me for, você vai precisar de amor  
Para Iluminar a escuridão em seu rosto  
  
Se uma grande onda caísse  
E caísse sobre nós todos  
Então entre a areia e a pedra  
Você poderia fazer isto do seu modo  
  
Se eu pudesse, então eu iria   
Eu iria para onde quer que você fosse  
Ladeira a cima ou ladeira abaixo  
Eu iria para onde quer que você fosse

E talvez, eu descobrirei   
Um jeito para fazer isto voltar, algum dia  
Para te vigiar, para te guiar  
Através da escuridão de seus dias   
  
Se uma grande onda caísse  
E caísse em todos nós  
Então eu esperaria, há alguém lá fora  
Que pode me levar de volta a você  
  
Se eu pudesse, então eu iria  
Eu iria para onde quer que você fosse  
Ladeira a cima ou ladeira abaixo  
Eu iria para onde quer que você fosse  
  
Fuja com meu coração  
Fuja com minha esperança  
Fuja com meu amor  
  
Agora eu sei, perfeitamente como  
Minha vida e amor poderá continuar  
Em seu coração, em sua mente,  
Eu ficarei com você por todo o tempo 

Se eu pudesse, então eu iria  
Eu iria para onde quer que você fosse  
Ladeira a cima ou ladeira abaixo  
Eu iria para onde quer que você fosse  
  
Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo  
Eu iria onde quer que você fosse  
Se eu pudesse fazer você ser meu  
Eu iria onde quer que você fosse  
Eu iria onde quer que você fosse

O que ele estaria fazendo no Japão? Será que teria algo a ver com seus sonhos? Será que eram mesmo premonições? Não Sakura, não se anime. Provavelmente não tem nada a ver.

"Tomoyo? Você sabe por que Shaoran está aqui?"

"Eriol ligou a ele pedindo que viesse, Sakura. Eu ia te contar, mas você estava tão abatida que não tive chance, e como você não poderia vê-lo, resolvi esperar Eriol chegar."

"Será que o Eriol encontrou alguma coisa?" – pergunta uma esperançosa Sakura.

"Não sei, Sakura. Espero que sim."

Mas Tomoyo sentia que as coisas não seriam fáceis. Eriol estava muito sério no telefone, e não quisera dizer o que encontrara.

Continua

NA: espero que tenham gostado deste início, estarei postando os capítulos, todos os sábados.

Qualquer dúvida, crítica, bem educada, é claro, ou elogio, me escrevam, adoraria discutir (no bom sentido) com você.

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

"E então? Você tem boas notícias?" – pergunta um esperançoso Shaoran a Eriol.

"Qual você quer primeiro? As boas ou as más?" – diz Eriol olhando o amigo e pressentindo o acesso de fúria que viria com o que ele tinha que contar.

Shaoran olhou-o e pensou que talvez entre as novas não existisse uma boa notícia.

"A boa." – decidiu-se.

Eriol demorou alguns segundos para falar, deixando correr um clima de suspense pela sala. Mas viu que seu amigo começava a se impacientar.

"Descobri um jeito de reverter o feitiço." – disse Eriol com toda a calma, tentando esconder sua satisfação em ter feito um excelente trabalho.

"O quê?" – grita Shaoran quase avançando para cima de Eriol para ele dizer tudo o que queria ouvir.

"Calma Shaoran. Vamos com calma e por partes. De fato, tenho uma suspeita de que temos um jeito de resolver a sua situação e de Sakura. Mas tudo pode ser apenas suposições e especulações."

"Desembucha Eriol, não estou com muita paciência para ouvir seu papo furado." – Shaoran fuzilava Eriol. – "O que precisamos fazer?"

"Temos que desfazer o feitiço em uma cerimônia de fogo." – a situação não era tão simples como ele estava dizendo, mas tudo ao seu tempo. – "E encontrar a Chama Sagrada."

"Chama Sagrada?"

"Sim. Você se lembra do que descobrimos, aquele sacerdote que lançou o feitiço era um athravan, ofertadores do fogo. Encontrando as Torres de Fogo, que preservam a Chama Sagrada, vocês teriam que tocá-la, se forem merecedores da dádiva de terem seu desejo atendido, tudo voltará ao normal."

"E se não formos merecedores?"

"Bom.... "

"Fala logo Eriol."

"Vocês queimarão no fogo."

"O quê?" – Shaoran não acreditava que essa era a única maneira deles reverterem o feitiço.

"Tem mais uma coisa." – disse Eriol.

"Fala."

"Para acharmos as Torres de Fogo, temos que encontrar um sacerdote."

"E como você calcula que iremos fazer isso? Procurar nos classificados?" – Shaoran se irritava ainda mais com a calma do amigo.

"Eu disse que era possível desfazer o feitiço. Não que seria fácil."

Shaoran ficou olhando para Eriol, pensando nas possibilidades daquele plano dar certo.

"Você já falou com a Sakura?"

"Não. Quis conversar com você primeiro."

"Nós dois temos que entrar na Chama Sagrada?"

Eriol assentiu.

Shaoran ficou pensativo durante um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade. Virou-se calmamente para Eriol.

"Marque um encontro com ela. Eu mesmo quero lhe perguntar o que acha disso."

Eriol deu um sorriso, já sabendo qual seria a resposta de Sakura. Ela faria qualquer coisa para ficar junto de Shaoran de novo, até queimar no fogo da Chama Sagrada. 

Sakura estava linda. Vestia um modelo cor de vinho em que seu ombros ficavam a mostra, em um delicado vestido de corpo comprido modelando seu corpo de formas perfeitas, a saia se abria em um plissado, acima dos joelhos, delicadas sandálias de tiras preta completavam o seu vestuário. Seus cabelos longos presos simplesmente por duas presilhas de strass em formato de estrela, caiam em cascata pelas costas.

Hoje seria o baile da primavera na faculdade, sua vontade era ter ficado em casa, mas Tomoyo e Eriol insistiram em que ela deveria ir. Ela iria com os dois.

Eriol disse que Shaoran queria falar pessoalmente com ela, e não revelou o que descobrira na Inglaterra. Ela ardia de curiosidade, mas resolveu esperar. Ela deixou os amigos para circular pelos convidados, cumprimentando uns, sorrindo para outros.

Sakura foi abordada por Kaimy, um belo rapaz que tentava de todas as maneiras chamar sua atenção, ela era sempre simpática com ele, mas nunca lhe dava esperanças.

"Olá Sakura. Hoje você está linda." – disse o charmoso rapaz.

"Obrigada." – diz Sakura já se afastando.

Kaimy a segurou pelo braço, a impedindo de ir.

"Espera Sakura. Você não me reservaria uma dança?" – ele pergunta.

Sakura pensa em dizer não, mas ao ver seu sorriso esperançoso, não se recusa.

"Está bem Kaimy."

O rapaz quase falta saltitar a sua volta de felicidade.

Os dois vão para a pista de dança. Um par de olhos castanhos seguindo-os, aliás, ele não tirara os olhos de Sakura desde que ela chegara em companhia dos amigos.

Sakura se sentia observada, procurou disfarçadamente a sua volta mas não viu nada, mas tinha certeza de quem a espreitava. Mas um sentimento que já estava se tornando familiar veio a lhe assombrar, tirando-lhe a atenção do que acontecia ao seu redor.

A música termina e ela se afasta de seu par dando uma desculpa qualquer, e vai em direção ao terraço. Se encosta na grade da sacada, tentando recuperar o fôlego pois outra estranha visão veio lhe perturbar a paz. 

Ela e Shaoran abraçados, se beijando, como se o mundo não existisse a sua volta, como se não estivessem separados por essa magia.

Céus, será que estava ficando maluca? De onde vinham esses sonhos e essas visões? De um futuro próximo? Ou de um passado que nunca existira? 

Em sua solidão não pressentiu uma aproximação, no mínimo indesejada nesse momento. Era Kaimy. Seu fã mais ardoroso, e nada propenso a lhe deixar em paz. 

"Sakura. Você está bem? Saiu meio apressada." – o rapaz pergunta.

Ela sorri um pouco, acenando um sim, apenas por educação, sua vontade era ficar sozinha.

"Podemos conversar?" – pergunta o insistente rapaz, segurando levemente seu braço e a levando pelo jardim, se afastando da festa e do barulho.

Sakura ficou um pouco impaciente, não tinha visto Shaoran e achava que não tinha sido uma boa idéia vir a essa festa, estava cansada de espalhar sorrisos e cumprimentos.

"Pode ser outro dia? Hoje eu não estou com vontade. "– diz Sakura tentando soltar o braço.

"Não Sakura. Tem que ser agora." – ele diz energicamente.

Sakura estranha essa atitude de um rapaz que sempre fora gentil.

"Então solta meu braço, por favor, está me machucando." – Sakura diz e tenta puxar o braço, que Kaimy segura com mais força ainda, quase a arrastando pelo jardim agora, em uma mudança drástica de atitude, da gentileza a extrema grosseria.

"Por que você faz isso Sakura? Você sabe que eu gosto de você, mas não me dá uma brecha, fica pensando nesse chinês idiota, que não liga a mínima para você, que nem está aqui ao seu lado."

"Isso não é verdade. Se Shaoran pudesse ele estaria aqui, ele me ama." – ela diz energicamente ainda tentando se soltar, e completa docemente. – "E eu o amo." 

O rapaz parece ficar mais irritado ainda ao ouvir isso, e segurando-a pelos dois braços a sacode como que tentando fazê-la entender o que está dizendo.

"Eu amo você Sakura. Eu estou aqui. Olha para mim, eu nunca me senti assim por nenhuma garota." – diz tentando beijá-la a força.

"Me solta." – grita Sakura, tentando se libertar, mas com os braços presos não conseguiria nem tentar usar suas cartas.

"Você ouviu o que ela disse." – alguém grita a alguns passos distante dos dois.

Continua

NA: Muito obrigada a Diana pelos reviews, valeu.

Como diz minha amiga Kath, "O Shaoran é tudo de bom", só ele mesmo para aparecer bem na horinha, aiai..... E esse safado do Kaimy, ô carinha grudento, mas uma grande surpresa está para ser revelada.....Espero que vcs continuem acompanhando. 

Escrevam:

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Surpreso com a inesperada aparição, Kaimy solta Sakura, que se afasta do garoto e olha assustada para o recém chegado, seu coração palpitando de alegria ao ver Shaoran. 

"Quem é você? Não se intrometa no que não é da sua conta." – diz Kaimy com raiva.

"Você está bem Sakura?" – Shaoran pergunta sem ao menos olhar para o rapaz. 

"Sim." – ela diz com um meio sorriso.

Shaoran encara Kaimy, uma raiva contida, sua vontade era de esmurrar o cretino que colocara as mãos em sua Sakura.

Kaimy olha de um para o outro, tentando entender quem era esse novo personagem que entrara para atrapalhar sua relação com Sakura, e afinal compreende tudo.

"Então é você que abandonou a Sakura. O cara que ela diz que ama, mas que mora em outro país." – e dá uma risada sarcástica. – "Que não está ao lado dela quando ela anda triste pelos cantos."

"É melhor você dar o fora daqui, eu não quero te machucar."

"Por favor Kaimy. Não complique mais as coisas. Se você diz que gosta de mim, vá embora. Por favor." - Sakura pede a ele.

"É isso que você quer Sakura? Que eu vá embora, e a deixe com esse cara, que nem ao menos chega perto de você?" – ele pergunta a ela.

"É complicado. Não tente entender." – ela diz abaixando a cabeça tristemente.

Kaimy se aproxima dela, e segura em suas mãos. Shaoran dá um passo na direção dos dois, mas se contém, sabendo que seria muito pior se se aproximasse mais, mas faltava pouco para que isso acontecesse.

"Sakura. Ele a deixa triste, a magoa, a torna uma sombra da garota que você foi. Isso não é bom para você. Esqueça-o. Fica comigo." – ele suplica a ela.

Ela olha-o tristemente.

"Eu amo o Shaoran, Kaimy, mais do que você possa imaginar, mais do eu posso colocar em palavras." – Sakura diz com os olhos marejados, uma lágrima silenciosa deslizando por seu rosto. 

Kaimy a olha, a raiva tomando conta dele, e transformando suas feições antes bonitas. Aperta a mão de Sakura que ainda está segurando, fazendo-a dar um grito de dor.

Shaoran não se contém mais, e corre para ajudá-la, empurrando Kaimy que cai no chão, ele se coloca a frente de sua amada para protegê-la, e de repente raios cortam os céus, árvores são arrancadas pelas raízes, uma ventania enfurecedora varre as folhas do chão, deixando todos assustados. Shaoran e Sakura se olham, um misto de vontade de ficarem para sempre um nos braços do outro, ela se agarra a ele não querendo soltá-lo, ele enterra o rosto em seus cabelos macios e roga a Deus que lhe dê forças para poder deixá-la, forças para enfrentar mais uma vez a separação.

"Ainda não, minha Sakura, ainda não." – ele sussurra em seu ouvido, a beijando docemente nos lábios, se afasta. Então, como veio do nada, do nada se foi a tempestade de raios e ventos. 

**__**

Um Último Suspiro

Creed

Por Favor venha agora  
Eu acho que estou caindo  
Estou me prendendo a tudo  
Que penso ser seguro  
É como se eu procurasse uma estrada  
para seguir em frente  
E estou tentando escapar  
Eu me assustei quando escutei o trovão  
Mas estou indo para o último suspiro  
E com isso deixe me dizer  
Deixe me dizer  
  
Abrace me agora  
Estou a seis passos do precipício  
Estou pensando  
Talvez sejam seis passos  
Mas não estou tão em baixo  
  
Estou olhando para baixo  
agora tudo acabou  
Refletindo sobre todos meus erros  
Eu penso  
Achar o caminho para algum lugar  
Algum lugar no Teu perdão  
Eu gritei para os céus Salve-me  
Mas estou indo para o último suspiro  
E com isso deixe me dizer  
Deixe me dizer  
  
Abrace me agora  
Estou a seis passos do precipício  
Estou pensando  
Talvez sejam seis passos  
Mas não estou tão em baixo  
  
Olhos tristes me acompanham  
Mas continuo acreditando que  
tem algo esperando por mim  
Então, por favor venha ficar comigo  
Porque continuo acreditando que  
tem algo esperando  
por você e eu  
Por você e eu  
Por você e eu  
  
Abrace me agora  
Estou a seis passos do precipício  
Estou pensando  
Talvez sejam seis passos  
Mas não estou tão em baixo (2x)  
  
Por Favor venha agora  
Eu penso que estou caindo  
Estou me prendendo a tudo  
Que penso ser seguro

Kaimy, caído no chão ficou sem entender, abismado com os acontecimentos, olhou para Sakura, e viu em seu rosto toda a agonia de seus sentimentos por Shaoran, e compreendeu enfim a força do poderoso feitiço que os mantinham afastados. Um sorriso perverso surgiu em sua fisionomia. Ele pega o amuleto que carrega no pescoço preso a um cordão, o aperta com força e se levanta.

"Então é essa, a força misteriosa que os deixa separados?" – ele diz num esgar de ironia.

Sakura o olha com surpresa.

"Shaoran Li, descendente do Mago Clow." – diz olhando para Shaoran. – "E Sakura Card Captor, a portadora das Cartas Sakura, antes Cartas Clow. – solta uma risada de arrepiar os cabelos."

"Eu sabia que um poderoso feitiço os impediam de ficar juntos, mas não tinha idéia da destruição que vocês poderiam produzir." – dizendo isso olha ao redor, para as árvores arrancadas pelas raízes, um poste de luz retorcido pela força do vento.

"Ah, como a vida é cheia de meandros inevitáveis. Quando eu comecei a me aproximar de você, Sakura, era só para me apoderar de seus poderes, mas com o tempo comecei realmente a nutrir outros sentimentos. Poderia ter facilitado sua vida. E muito. Deixando-a viva por exemplo. Mas quando você me rejeitou, também rejeitou um resto de gentileza que eu poderia ter e agora vou me divertir muito vendo seu sofrimento por esse aí." – fala apontando para Shaoran.

"O que está acontecendo. Quem é você Kaimy?" – diz uma confusa Sakura.

"Ele é um sacerdote Sakura. O mesmo que irá nos ajudar a reverter o feitiço." – diz Eriol, que tinha se aproximado silenciosamente dos três. 

"Reverter o feitiço? Como? Quando? Isso é possível?" – Sakura pergunta com esperança, esquecendo por um momento dos comentários de Kaimy.

"Sim." – ele diz seriamente. – "É possível, mas é perigoso."

"Eu faço qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa." – ela diz olhando para Shaoran. 

"Vocês têm que achar as Torres de Fogo e entrarem na Chama Sagrada." – continua Eriol – "Se vocês merecerem ficar juntos, o feitiço será desfeito."

"Então vamos procurar essa Chama Sagrada." – diz uma ansiosa Sakura.

"Sakura?" – chama Shaoran. – "Tem mais."

"Fala Shaoran."

"Se der errado, queimaremos no fogo." – ele a encara esperando por sua resposta.

Ela olha seu amado, um sorriso terno se desenhando em seus lábios.

"Eu disse que faço qualquer coisa Shaoran, e se der errado, pelo menos estaremos juntos."

A expressão que havia no olhar dela fazia o coração de Shaoran saltar. O amor entre eles era tão profundo, tão sem medo, que a respiração dele parou por instantes.

Uma risada sarcástica tirou-os daquele enlevo.

"Já estou com ânsia de ver esses sorrisos. E você se esqueceu de dizer uma coisa, reencarnação de Clow. Somente eu posso levá-los até as Torres Sagradas. E eu não farei isso." – disse Kaimy malevolamente.

Numa ação rápida que nenhum dos presentes previu, Sakura pega seu báculo invocando a Carta Espada e apontando para o pescoço de seu agora inimigo diz:

"Que tal pensar de novo?"

Kaimy olha assustado para Sakura não vendo mais a meiga e doce criatura que conhecera e sim uma mulher determinada a fazer qualquer coisa pelo que queria. 

Shaoran e Eriol sorriem ao ver aquela cena.

"Coloque-o para dormir Sakura, desse jeito você acabará matando o coitado. De susto." – diz Shaoran com um tom de caçoada na voz.

Sakura fez o que ele pediu e encara Shaoran durante um longo tempo, ciente de que o momento de ficarem juntos estava próximo. 

__

De repente Sakura vê a si mesma voando com Alada e invocando escudo para proteger Shaoran. As lembranças de acontecimentos que ela nunca vivenciou se atropelando em sua mente já confusa.

O sacerdote com raiva, atacando-a, e ela revidando com a Carta Espada.

Palavras confusas sobre a Grande escuridão.

Shaoran a defendendo, e gritando para ela acertar o medalhão no peito do sacerdote, o mesmo sacerdote que ele derrotou na sua ida a China. Mas não foi ela que o matou, foi Shaoran, não foi?

Ela ajoelhada no chão com Shaoran machucado, os dois perto um do outro. 

"Sakura! Sakura!" – Shaoran a chama desesperado com o vazio que vê em seus olhos, já quase se aproximando dela novamente, mas Tomoyo o impede.

Nisso ela acorda de seu estranho transe, com Tomoyo a lhe chacoalhar, preocupada com seus olhos vidrados em algo que somente ela via.

"Sakura, o que aconteceu pelo amor de Deus. Você parecia estar em um estranho transe."

"Eu não sei. Eu não sei." – diz uma confusa Sakura. – "Eu acho que estou ficando maluca Tomoyo. Só pode ser isso, estou ficando maluca. Todos esses acontecimentos, o feitiço próximo do seu fim. É isso." – ela diz com um brilho nos olhos. – "Só pode ser isso, eu estou prevendo os acontecimentos. É isso, não é Tomoyo? Shaoran? Nada disso aconteceu não é? Você foi ferido por algum sacerdote? Perdeu seus poderes? Nós não ficamos juntos... "- completa baixinho, olhando confusa para ele.

Shaoran a encara surpreso com aquelas perguntas. Ela se lembrou. Deus não permita que ela se lembre. E fez a única coisa que achava certa. Mentiu.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando Sakura, nada disso aconteceu. Você deve estar cansada, é isso." – ele diz desviando os olhos dela.

Sakura o olha, crente de que ele está mentindo, ele nunca fora bom nisso, mas resolveu não forçar a situação.

"Vamos todos para a minha casa, lá resolveremos como agir e obrigar esse aí a falar o que queremos saber." – diz Eriol apontando para Kaimy.

Continua

NA: Obrigada ao Dark Dragon pelo review. 

Comentários são bem vindos......

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

__

.....um dia de volta....

Frases desconexas, em um sono conturbado.

__

...voltar o tempo......

Sakura se debate em seu sonho, chorando desesperadamente.

"_Como é que vou seguir com minha vida?"_

"Não vai. Ninguém vai saber nada além de mim."

"Shaoran. Tudo o que vivemos...."

"Nunca aconteceu."

"Aconteceu. Eu sei que sim."

"Sakura." – ele a abraça lágrimas deslizando por sua face, a aperta forte, com a sensação de que será muito difícil continuar depois do que passaram.

"Não é tempo suficiente. Não é tempo suficiente."

"Psiu. Calma Sakura."

"Eu nunca vou esquecer. Não vou esquecer o que vivemos. Eu nunca vou esquecer." – ela não se cansa de repetir.

"Sakura."

Os dois se abraçam como que querendo evitar o que está prestes a acontecer. 

Sakura acorda de seu sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo.

"Deus! O que foi isso? Aconteceu. Tudo aconteceu. China... Aquele dia... Por quê Shaoran? Por quê?"

**__**

Meu Sacrifício

Creed

Olá meu amigo , Nos encontramos de novo   
Foi tão rápido   
Por onde deveríamos começar…  
Sinto como se fosse para sempre  
Dentro do meu coração as lembranças  
Do amor perfeito que você me deu  
Eu me lembro  
  
Quando você está comigo  
Fico livre.. Fico descuidado.. Eu acredito  
Acima dos outros nós vamos voar  
Isso me dá lágrimas nos olhos  
Meu sacrifício  
  
Temos recebido nossa porção  
de altos e baixos  
Nossa, como a vida pode virar rapidamente num instante  
Me sinto tão bem para reunir  
Dentro de você mesmo e   
dentro da sua mente  
Vamos encontrar a paz lá  
  
Quando você está comigo  
Fico livre.. Fico descuidado.. Eu acredito  
Acima dos outros nós vamos voar  
Isso me dá lágrimas nos olhos  
Meu sacrifício  
  
Só quero dizer olá mais uma vez

Shaoran estava na biblioteca, não conseguia dormir, e sentiu exatamente em que momento Sakura lembrou-se daquele dia. E ficou aguardando que ela viesse ter com ele.

Alguns segundos depois ele pressente sua presença na biblioteca. Ela fica parada na porta, ele continua a olhar a noite pela janela. A distância era suficiente para não provocarem nenhum estrago na casa de Eriol.

"Quando é que você iria me contar Shaoran?"

"Nunca. Não era para você ter lembrado." – ele diz sério, ainda sem se virar.

"Você achou mesmo que eu não fosse me lembrar? Que eu fosse esquecer o que nós vivemos na China?" – ela fala num sussurro, com a voz embargada.

Shaoran fica em silêncio, os anciãos disseram que ela não se lembraria, mas eles não conheciam sua Sakura, ela disse que se lembraria, e cumprira sua promessa.

"Você não me quis." – ela diz com a voz embargada.

Rápido ele se vira negando suas palavras.

"Não Sakura. É claro que eu te queria. Não, eu te quero, mas eu não poderia ajudá-la, sem a minha magia eu não poderia protegê-la."

"Eu não quero sua proteção." – ela grita para ele. – "Eu quero você. Você Shaoran. Sem magia, com magia, mas só você." – agora ela já chorava abertamente. 

Ele a encara, sua vontade era tomá-la em seus braços e nunca mais deixá-la ir.

"Talvez você não esteja ansioso para desfazer o feitiço." – ela diz, com um tom de incerteza.

"Sakura! Como você pode dizer isso. Eu fiz tudo por você. Pensando em você. Não era para você se lembrar, aquele dia era meu."

"Até nisso você errou. Você achou que eu não iria querer me lembrar do que tivemos? Do que vivemos? Eu não sei se fico com raiva de você ou te amo ainda mais por ter feito esse sacrifício por nós dois."

Ele olha surpreso para ela, não esperando essa reação.

"Eu fiz por você. Para que você não sofresse ainda mais, para te ajudar, para te manter viva.

"Eu sei."

Foi brindada com um olhar cheio de ternura e um sorriso de Shaoran somente reservado a ela.

"Pode me perdoar?" – ele perguntou.

"Não há o que perdoar. Eu te amo. E juntos vamos desfazer esse feitiço."

E foi assim que Tomoyo e Eriol, juntamente com Kero encontraram os amigos, um sorrindo para o outro. 

"Estão prontos? Vamos acordar nosso hóspede." – diz Eriol. 

Tentaram de tudo. Kero se tornou o Grande Kerberus, como ele mesmo se denominava, e acuou Kaimy contra a parede, o rapaz ficou impressionado mas nada revelou. Yue com sua expressão séria e o arco pronto para disparar, quase conseguiu, mas Kaimy em uma demonstração de coragem, se manteve em silêncio, Sakura teve que implorar para Shaoran não lançar um Raio sobre ele.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, pensando em uma solução para aquele impasse, se Kaimy não revelasse o lugar das Torres de Fogo, nada poderiam fazer.

"Já sei." – diz Sakura de repente. 

Todos olham surpresos para ela, esperando que ela explicasse, mas ao invés disso ela resolveu agir, e pegando a Carta Retorno diz as palavras mágicas.

"Dê-me seus poderes para descobrir os segredos desta pessoa. Retorno!"

Não dá tempo de ninguém dizer nada, uma luz brilha na biblioteca de Eriol, e Sakura entra rapidamente, seus poderes tão fortes que não precisava mais da ajuda de uma grande energia como no passado em que ela usou a árvore do Templo Tsukimini. Shaoran ia impedi-la de entrar, mas Eriol colocando a mão em seu ombro o segura, aquela era a única solução para desvendar os segredos de Kaimy.

Sakura se encontra em uma sala e vê Kaimy estudando magia, um pouco mais jovem, fica algum tempo ali, mas nada de relevante é dito.

Agora ela está num jardim, e vê Kaimy treinando com espadas com outros sacerdotes, nada ali também.

Sakura já tinha passado por diversas etapas da vida de Kaimy, mas não iria desistir, agora ele estava andando junto com outro sacerdote mais velho, era de noite, e ela conhecia aquele lugar. Não! Ali estava as Duas Torres? Como ninguém percebeu?

"Encontrei!" – diz Sakura já de volta a sua realidade, e com um sorriso de triunfo.

Continua

NA: O Kaimy se revelou um banana no final das contas não é mesmo? Mas ele ainda vai aprontar, aguardem... E não é que a Sakura tá ficando esperta?.... adoro ela assim, nada daquela garotinha ingênua e no mundo da lua....

Diana e Dark Dragon, valeu amigos por estarem acompanhando a história e gostando, ainda por cima...eheheh....

Escrevam:

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

"Eu não acredito!" – diz um Eriol surpreso. – "Quem iria imaginar que as Torres de Fogo estariam escondidas no Templo Tsukimini. – ele estava inconformado por ser um lugar tão óbvio."

E na realidade esconder algo diante de todos tinha sido um golpe de mestre.

O grupo, levando consigo um desacordado Kaimy, chegou ao lago que ficava na parte de trás do Templo.

"E agora Sakura?" – pergunta Shaoran, um tanto afastado dela.

"Eu vi Kaimy decorando um tipo de Oração, para fazer com que as Torres sejam reveladas." – ela diz se encaminhando para o pequeno estrado de madeira a beira do lago.

Sakura se postou de braços abertos e disse as seguintes palavras:

**__**

"Enfrentaremos a prova de fogo. Seja para irradiar alegria ou punir e queimar. Darás poder aos justos, se forem merecedores. Apresentarei a teu fogo a oferenda de minha oração. Caminho para o fogo com todas as forças de meu desejo."

De repente ondulações se formam na superfície do lago antes calmo, todos olham espantados para as águas, imaginando o que iria surgir dali.

E aos poucos surgem duas torres enormes, erguendo-se de dentro das águas e acima das copas das árvores. Era incrível e ao mesmo tempo impossível, mas seus olhos não estavam enganados com o que viam, as Torres estavam envoltas em chamas vermelhas, e entre elas, uma pira, com um estranho fogo azulado. 

Todos surpresos e embasbacados com a aparição, ficam a imaginar o que mais poderia acontecer.

"E agora? Como chegamos até lá?" – pergunta Shaoran.

No mesmo instante que ele termina de pronunciar essas palavras, pequenas pedras surgem fazendo um caminho até a pira de fogo.

"Eis que surge nosso caminho." – brinca Sakura, um pouco para afastar seu nervosismo.

"Vamos entrar." – diz Shaoran ainda se mantendo longe.

"Mas como Shaoran? Se nos aproximarmos, provavelmente tudo virá abaixo e é capaz de destruirmos as Torres e a nossa única chance de reverter o feitiço."

"Ela está certa, se os dois forem juntos, um desastre pode acontecer."

"Sakura, veja. Dos quatro lados da chama azulada, há degraus, eu vou primeiro e me posto do lado esquerdo, você vem em seguida, pela direita." - Sakura olha para ele e acena concordando.

"Cuidado Sakura." – recomenda Tomoyo, mais do que aflita.

Shaoran percorre o estranho caminho de pedras sobre as águas e se coloca a frente dos degraus de um lado, Sakura o segue e se coloca do outro. Os dois se olham pelas chamas azuladas, nos olhos uma expressão de confiança de que tudo iria dar certo.

Yue e Kero tentam seguí-los, mas a um olhar de Sakura eles ficam onde estão.

"Vamos!" – dizem os dois juntos.

Eles sobem um degrau de cada vez, as chamas quentes se aproximando de seus rostos.

"Não tenha medo Sakura."

"Não estou com medo Shaoran. Se não der certo, nós estaremos juntos."

E dizendo assim ela chega ao centro onde as chamas estão e estende as mãos, Shaoran sobe o último degrau e pega nas mãos de sua corajosa Sakura.

As chamas dançam num balé de força, era como se estivessem no centro de um tufão, mas com fogo, elas se agitam por alguns minutos, até que tudo se acalma.

Eles se viram não mais nas chamas e sim, em um salão, todo branco, com altas colunas em mármore a se enfileirarem dos dois lados, a frente degraus seguiam em direção a um trono, também em mármore branco, mas vazio.

"Onde estamos?"

"Acho que fomos transportados para outro lugar. Talvez uma outra dimensão." – diz Shaoran tentando aparentar calma.

"Nada está sendo destruído, e estamos lado a lado." – diz Sakura surpresa.

"Talvez aqui o feitiço não tenha efeito."

"O que vocês desejam?" – pergunta uma voz suave.

Os dois se viram, surpresos, mas não vêm ninguém.

"Quem está aí?" – pergunta Shaoran, com uma das mãos na espada.

"Não tenham receio, vocês só têm que dizer o seu desejo, eu decido se são merecedores de que ele se torne realidade."

Os dois se entreolham, mas vão em frente, não tinham nada a perder.

"Queremos ficar juntos." – diz Sakura.

"Juntos? E para quê?" – diz a voz.

Sakura não esperava por isso, mas continuou firme.

"Estamos impedidos por um feitiço de nos aproximarmos, destruímos tudo quando isso acontece. Queremos que o feitiço seja desfeito."

"Mas juntos, os dois são muito fortes, não é verdade? Outras pessoas também não correriam perigo se vocês continuassem a lutar juntos?"

"Nós apenas defendemos nossos amigos e a nós mesmos." – diz Shaoran sério.

"Mas na defesa a seus amigos, vocês mataram uma pessoa."

"Não." – grita Sakura. – "Nós não queríamos matá-lo, aconteceu."

"E se acontecer de novo? O poder que vocês dois têm em conjunto é muito forte, não seria uma boa idéia juntá-los novamente."

"A culpa foi minha, mas se não fosse ele, seríamos nós." – diz Shaoran.

"Não. A culpa foi minha. Eu que disse ao Shaoran o que fazer."

"É claro que não foi assim, eu é que disse para você usar Água."

"Silêncio!" 

Os dois se calam.

"A culpa foi dos dois. Vocês têm uma ligação muito forte, Shaoran pensou, e transmitiu apenas com um olhar o que queria que Sakura fizesse, e ela soube no mesmo momento o que deveria fazer. O que vocês dois têm, a força, o poder, o amor, eu nunca vi antes."

Fez-se um silêncio pesado, os corações dos dois batiam num mesmo ritmo, esperançosos e ao mesmo tempo, temerosos.

"Então vai nos conceder nosso desejo?" – pergunta Sakura esperançosa.

A voz se cala, por um longo tempo. Longo demais na opinião de Shaoran.

Continua

NA: Oi pessoal.... estão me achando muito má, por ter parado justamente agora? Às vezes eu também me acho....mas o próximo capítulo será o último então não se desesperem, que amanhã mesmo estarei postando. E se preparem vem aí a Trilogia Sem Barreiras, minha próxima história, muita ação e mistério.

Meus agradecimentos a Diana e Dark Dragon que nunca falham em mandar comentários. Obrigada!

Beijos e escrevam

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

"Responda! Vai nos conceder nosso desejo?" – ele grita, impaciente e ao mesmo tempo amedrontado com o que estavam para ouvir.

Então vem a resposta.

"Vocês sabem o que acontecerá com os dois caso eu não conceda esse desejo?"

"Sabemos." – os dois dizem juntos.

"E mesmo assim se arriscaram a morrer, para poderem ficar juntos."

Os dois acenam que sim, sem terem mais palavras.

"Eu não posso lhes conceder esse desejo."

O tempo parece parar, até que um grito se ouve, um grito de dor, como se um animal estivesse sendo ferido. O grito era de Shaoran. Sakura apenas apertou a mão que ainda segurava e uma lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito Shaoran. Me perdoa. A culpa é minha. Se eu não fosse tão egoísta por querer ficar ao seu lado, por querer você para mim, nós não estaríamos nessa situação."

"Psiu! Não diga isso. Não me peça perdão Sakura. Tudo vai ficar bem." - dizendo isso ele solta a mão dela e dá um passo a frente em direção da voz.

"Deixe-a sair."

"Não." – grita Sakura.

"Ela não precisa morrer. Se você não quer nos atender para não ficarmos juntos no futuro, não há necessidade do sacrifício dos dois. Deixe-a ir."

"Não. Eu não vou. Eu disse que ficaríamos juntos, eu não vou sair. Você já decidiu nossa vida uma vez. Tenha a decência de pelo menos perguntar o que eu quero." – Sakura estava irritada por Shaoran querer decidir tudo sempre.

"Sakura! Por favor." – Shaoran se vira para ela, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

Sakura olha para seu guerreiro, a alma se cortando em duas por ver em seus olhos todo amor que ele sente, e a dor de saber que não mais estariam juntos.

"Shaoran! Eu te amo. Te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo, se não for a vontade dessa droga de Chama Sagrada que fiquemos juntos, eu quero morrer com você. Por favor. Não poderei viver sem você." – Sakura apertou os lábios com os dentes para conter os soluços que a estrangulavam e lhe subiam até a garganta.

Shaoran se aproxima de Sakura e a toma em seu braços, a aperta forte, os olhos marejados, passando para ela todo seu amor.

"Me deixa fazer isso por você. Por favor. Meu último ato, pelo grande amor da minha vida."

Sakura sacudia a cabeça enterrada no peito dele, em um gesto de negação, lágrimas quentes lhe molhando o pescoço.

"Eu vou ficar. Ninguém me obrigará a sair daqui."

Shaoran suspira ainda enlaçando seu corpo, e se entrega ao desejo de sua amada. Ficariam juntos. Sakura se afasta, encarando seus olhos. Os dois prontos a terem o que mereciam, por seu desejo não ter sido atendido.

"Estamos prontos. Faça o que tiver que fazer." – Shaoran diz seriamente em direção a voz. 

Nisso para surpresa de ambos surge uma figura feminina, envolta em roupas esvoaçantes em um tom de azul claro, seus cabelos longos e ruivos mais parecendo fogo, sua pele quase tão branca quanto o mármore das colunas a volta da sala. Era a forma humana da Chama Sagrada.

"Esse amor que os envolve, munido de sacrifício de um pelo outro, não pode ser apagado. Eu concedo aos dois o desejo de ficarem juntos." 

Eles se entreolham surpresos com essa reviravolta, aquilo tudo mais se assemelhando a algum tipo de teste.

"_Nenhum acidente acontece na Terra, nem com vossas pessoas, mas todos estão lançados no livro de nosso destino._ E o destino de vocês dois é ficarem juntos pela eternidade, protegendo um ao outro, a seus amigos e ao lugar onde vivem. Vão em paz, e que o destino reservado aos dois, seja repleto de vida."

Nisso a moça desaparece, Sakura e Shaoran se vêm de volta a beira do lago, mal acreditando em tudo que tinha acontecido, as Torres retornando lentamente ao seu esconderijo dentro das águas, como se não tivessem estado ali, as águas do lago brilhantes sob a luz do luar, plácidas como sempre.

Os dois se olham abismados com os acontecimentos tão rápidos e se entregam a um abraço apertado, como se nunca mais fossem se soltar.

Os amigos chegam correndo querendo saber de tudo o que tinha acontecido, e por um momento se esquecem de seu prisioneiro, que com Sakura em outra dimensão havia despertado de seu sono mágico.

Felizes Sakura e Shaoran começam a contar apressados tudo que tinha se passado, o que para eles pareceram horas, para os amigos foram segundos.

A alegria do grupo é interrompida por uma voz.

Kaimy, solto das cordas que o prendiam e ladeado por dois sacerdotes.

"Então vocês conseguiram. Mas tenham certeza de que não sairão vivos desse templo. Ataquem!" – ele grita.

Vários sacerdotes saíram da floresta que rodeia o templo. Sakura e Shaoran em prontidão para a luta. Eriol empurra Tomoyo para perto do templo, para que ela fique em segurança, e possa filmar toda a batalha. Kerberus em sua verdadeira forma, e Yue prontos para proteger Sakura e lutar por ela.

"Não." – disse Shaoran calmamente a todos. – "Eu vou sozinho."

"Shaoran?" – Sakura estava surpresa.

Ele a olha com tranquilidade, e sorri.

"Confie em mim. Isso termina hoje." – e dizendo isso se afasta. – "Só eu e você, Kaimy. Os outros não precisam lutar."

"Ora, ora. Então está bem. Uma luta de espadas entre eu e você, descendente de Clow." – e virando-se para o homem mais próximo pede. – "Minha espada."

O homem lhe entrega uma belíssima espada, com o punho cravejado de rubis, e o desenho que acompanhava a seita incrustado em toda a lâmina.

Os dois se encaram, Kaimy com a expressão fria que lhe era agora companheira, e Shaoran decidido a tirar essas pessoas de sua vida e de Sakura.

A luta começou com Kaimy atacando como um tigre furioso, mas que via-se obrigado a usar de toda a sua habilidade para defender-se de seu oponente. Shaoran é ágil e o cercava por todos os lados, ao mesmo tempo em que se desviava dos golpes como alguém que sabe exatamente o que fazer.

Kaimy furioso, por não conseguir atingi-lo, começa a cometer erros. Shaoran torna-se duas vezes mais ágil. Louco para acabar com Shaoran, Kaimy avança e desfere um golpe, mas este se desvia, a lâmina apenas resvalando de leve em seu braço. Sakura aperta as mãos em agonia ao ver sangue manchar a roupa de Shaoran. Kaimy ataca de novo, com fúria redobrada, num golpe que poderia ter sido mortal, se Shaoran não fosse mestre na arte da espada, rápido ele se desvia, e dando a volta por trás de seu oponente pelo lado direito, deixa cair com toda a força de seu braço a sua espada acertando a de seu adversário, Kaimy não consegue mais segurar sua arma e a deixa cair, os dois avançam ao mesmo tempo, um para tomá-la, e o outro para recuperá-la. Mais ágil, Shaoran chega primeiro colocando seu pé em cima, e com sua espada aponta para o pescoço de Kaimy, fazendo um leve corte.

Sua vontade era enterrar a espada fundo no peito de seu oponente, mas ele se lembra das palavras da divindade que representava a Chama Sagrada. E que por ele e Sakura já terem tirado a vida de uma pessoa quase não conseguiram desfazer o feitiço. Ele busca um controle, tirado de seus anos de treinamento para não fazer o que tinha vontade, mas as lutas tinham que parar, e ele só via uma solução para esse impasse.

"Você desiste?" – ele fala baixo.

Kaimy, rugiu de raiva, mas nada respondeu.

"Desiste?" – grita Shaoran cortando mais a pele de seu pescoço.

"Me mate agora, por que se você não fizer isso, eu o farei."

Shaoran o empurra para o chão, e com sua espada abre um corte em seu próprio braço, se aproxima de Kaimy e faz o mesmo no braço do rapaz, encosta um ferimento no outro.

"Se eu matá-lo, tudo por que passei com Sakura dentro do templo não terá valido nada. Agora nós somos irmão de sangue. Eu nunca encostarei um dedo em você, ou nos seus, e você fará o mesmo comigo, meus amigos e com minha família." – diz olhando para Sakura.

Kaimy se vê sem ação. Apesar das coisas erradas que já tinha feito, ele sabia o que era honra, e até ele aprendera a respeitá-la, inclusive em um inimigo.

"Prometa." – sussurra Shaoran.

Sem escolha, Kaimy encarava Shaoran, e se viu dizendo.

"Eu prometo."

Shaoran se levanta e estende a mão para o rapaz se erguer.

Kaimy repudia a mão de Shaoran e se levanta sozinho, raiva se vê em seu olhar, mas ele tinha aprendido muito cedo a respeitar oponentes mais fortes, e dessa vez ele tinha perdido, e mais, perdido para sempre.

Sakura se aproxima, para ver o ferimento de Shaoran.

"Eu estou bem Sakura." – Shaoran sorri para ela e a abraça.

"Está tudo bem mesmo?" – ela pergunta incerta, e olha para Kaimy.

"Está." – ele diz. – "Você nunca mais terá problemas com meu povo, ou comigo, é uma promessa." – ele olha demoradamente para Sakura. – "Vamos!" – ele chama seus homens, afastando-se.

"Mas, Senhor...." – um deles ainda tenta se rebelar.

"Se eu souber algum dia que algum de vocês fez mal a eles, reze para que eu não descubra o culpado. Eu dei a minha palavra, e Kaimy, sacerdote Athravan, jamais quebra sua palavra. Eu disse, Vamos!"

Todos o seguiram em silêncio.

Sakura e Shaoran finalmente um ao lado do outro, sem ventos, raios ou coisas explodindo, trocaram um demorado olhar, a promessa de um futuro juntos fazendo brotar um sorriso em seus lábios, que de repente virou uma gargalhada, se abraçaram, e ele a ergueu nos braços rodando com ela, enfim juntos, podiam se tocar, ficarem perto um do outro. Todos os amigos a sua volta, olhando com sorrisos aliviados, Tomoyo tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Eriol, a abraçou docemente. Até o valente Kerberus soltou algumas lágrimas. Yue se alguém reparasse bem de perto veria a sombra de um sorriso despontando em seu rosto.

Epílogo

Os dois estavam sozinhos sentados abraçados em baixo da grande árvore que havia em frente ao Templo.

"Essa árvore sempre esteve presente em nossas vidas, não é mesmo Shaoran?"

"Sim. Lembra da nossa promessa quando você voltou no tempo para encontrar Clow?"

"Claro." – ela deu um sorriso repleto de bons pensamentos de suas vidas enquanto cresciam juntos, envolvidos com as cartas.

"Que tal ser aqui?" – ele perguntou de repente.

"O quê?" – ela falou surpresa.

"Ora, nosso casamento." – ele falou com a maior tranquilidade do mundo, como se estivesse falando do tempo.

Sakura deu outro sorriso, e pensou que seu Shaoran não mudara muito de quando eram crianças, tinha certeza que se o encarasse agora mesmo ele estaria corado de vergonha. Resolveu brincar um pouco com ele.

"Mas você não me pediu em casamento Shaoran."

"Não pedi? Mas que falha." – e levantando-se a levou junto com ele. Encarando-a nos olhos, deixou que ela visse o que lhe ia na alma. 

Ajoelhou-se a sua frente, como o mais perfeito cavalheiro do século retrasado. Sakura estava morrendo de vontade de rir, e ele estava todo empertigado em seu papel galante. Quando a olhou, ela viu o sorriso brincando em seus olhos, que logo se tornaram sérios, e quando ele falou, foi suavemente.

"Case-se comigo Sakura." – pediu com a voz rouca de emoção. – "Aqui, debaixo dessa árvore, fique ao meu lado, para sempre."

Sakura queria dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta, uma lágrima solitária deslizou pelo seu rosto. Depois de tudo o que tinham passado, ela até sentia um resquício de medo de se permitir sonhar com a felicidade. Shaoran percebendo tudo o que se passava com seu anjo se ergueu e a abraçou.

"Por que isso agora?" – ele perguntou preocupado.

"É mesmo verdade não é? Não é mais um dos meus sonhos, em que tudo parece certo, perfeito. – ela pergunta encarando seus olhos em busca da força de Shaoran."

"É tudo verdade, minha feiticeira. Dessa vez é para sempre. Você nunca mais sairá do meu lado, pode ter certeza disso." 

Sakura começou a sorrir, lentamente no início, então ela riu alto, um som claro e feliz que o fez sorrir.

"Pergunta de novo?" – ela fala com um olhar sapeca.

Ele não se agüenta de vontade de arrebatar aquela mulher em seus braços, e fazê-la a criatura mais feliz do mundo.

"Casa comigo." – não foi uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação.

"Sim. Sim. Sim. Eu me caso com você, meu Shaoran."

Abraçando-o e atraindo-o para si, ela murmurou:

"Agora tudo terminou de fato, não é, Shaoran?"

"Não. Ainda não terminou, meu anjo. Na verdade, tudo está começando."

_A Partir Deste Momento Em Diante  
Shania Twain _

Eu juro que sempre estarei lá.  
Eu daria qualquer coisa e tudo, e sempre vou me importar.  
Através da fraqueza e da força, felicidade e tristeza,   
para o melhor ou para o pior,  
Eu te amarei com cada batida do meu coração...

A partir deste momento a vida começou,  
A partir deste momento você é o único.  
Bem ao seu lado é onde eu pertenço,  
A partir deste momento em diante...

A partir deste momento eu fui abençoada,  
Eu vivo somente pela sua felicidade.  
E por seu amor eu daria meu último suspiro,  
A partir deste momento em diante...

Eu te entrego minha mão com todo meu coração,  
Nem consigo esperar para viver minha vida com você,   
Nem consigo esperar para começar.  
Você e eu nunca ficaremos separados,  
Meus sonhos tornaram-se realidade por sua causa...

A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver,  
Eu te amarei, eu te prometo isto.  
Não há nada que eu não daria,  
A partir deste momento em diante...

Você é a razão pela qual eu acredito no amor,  
E você é a resposta para minhas preces, de lá de cima.  
Tudo que precisamos é somente de nós dois,  
Meus sonhos tornaram-se realidade por sua causa....

A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver,  
Eu te amarei, eu te prometo isto,  
Não há nada que eu não daria.  
A partir deste momento  
Eu te amarei enquanto eu viver.  
A partir deste momento em diante...

FIM

Rosana (Rô)

Vocês não adoram finais felizes? Tenho certeza que depois desse final, quem ficou insatisfeito com a primeira parte já me perdoou não é mesmo? 

Espero que todos tenham gostado da história. Desculpem se viajei muito. 

Agradeço a Patty, uma grande nova amiga, (que agora já é antiga) que me ajudou com as músicas, afinal somos ambas fãs do Creed. E também por ter me ajudado dando dicas e apontando falhas. Valeu Patty!

Obrigada a Carla por ter lido tudo que escrevi, e relido, e relido, e relido....... Você é ótima Cá, por ter paciência de ler todas as versões das minhas histórias.

Meu muito obrigada também a todos que mandaram e-mails para O Segredo: Merry (como n poderia deixar de ser), Saki Kinomoto, Lays McDragon, Mild Chan, Queen, Dulce, Priscila Rodrigues, Thais, Debora Motoki, Diana e a Kath, uma pessoa incrível que é autora da grande série Os Feiticeiros, quem não leu ainda não sabe o que está perdendo, muita ação e aventura.

Leiam também O Poder Supremo da Andy Gramp, nem parece ser a primeira história dela, pois é muito boa, excelente.

Não sei em que fic vi as propagandas mas adorei a idéia..... Desculpa o plágio.

Agradeço a todos os e-mails e reviews de Eu Vou Lembrar de Você – Parte 1, Thaís, Yoruki, Lally (grande amiga), Dark Dragon, Juliana, Elisa, Dulce, Diana.... Me perdoem se esqueci alguém, me lembrem, OK?

Comentários, sejam elogios ou críticas, por favor, me escrevam, robm@teracom.com.br. 

Aqui está na íntegra a Oração que Sakura fez para as Torres surgirem do lago.

****

Na oração, mãos erguidas, peço a alegria de realizar tuas obras. Ó Mazda, Deus da Luz. Enfrentaremos com júbilo a prova do fogo todo-poderoso, a tua no dia da Ressurreição. Ó Mazda, teu fogo ágil e forte, a irradiar a alegria, a também punir e queimar. Até a última revolução do mundo, até sua Ressurreição, o mestre do erro não fará uma segunda vez morrer o mundo. Darás poder aos justos, no fim dos tempos. E apresentarei a teu fogo a oferenda de minha oração. Caminho para a luz com todas as forças de meu desejo... (Gathas - GARAUDY,1981).


End file.
